Allegro
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: Short oneshot, involving Ginny finding Hermione playing the piano... leads to things worthy of the M rating ;


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: My muse has been kind to me lately... I actually finished this a couple days ago, but forgot to post it lol. Dedicated to Mon again, I definitely wouldn't've been able to write this one without you :P anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Please review at the end and let me know what you think xD**

**

* * *

**

**Allegro**

Ginny always woke up after Hermione. She supposed it was because she was such a heavy sleeper – after living with boys for so many years, she had developed this ability of being able to sleep through absolutely anything. So, when Ginny woke up to find that she was the only one in bed, she wasn't surprised. She rolled over onto her back and stretched out, making a small disgruntled noise, before slipping out of the bed and pulling her discarded pyjamas on, just in case Hermione's parents were around.

She yawned slightly as she padded out of Hermione's room and down the stairs, blinking and rubbing her eyes at the sunlight filling the house. As she made it to the bottom of the stairs, she could hear the faint noise of a piano playing from the living room. She smiled, thinking Hermione had put some music on, knowing that she rather enjoyed listening to classical piano pieces in the mornings.

Peering around the corner of the door to the living room, however, she found that what she was listening to was not on one of those little round reflective discs. The room was quite dim; the curtains across the screen doors were still drawn, and the lights were off. The baby grand piano was positioned across the room, near the floor length windows that looked out onto the back yard. Hermione was sitting at the piano, her back to Ginny, with a sheet wrapped around her waist, her torso bare.

Ginny bit her bottom lip, watching the way Hermione's shoulders moved as she played, catching a glimpse of her fingers every now and then. She _knew_ the piece of music the brunette was playing; she'd heard it on the mornings she'd happened to wake up early enough for breakfast, but she'd never really paid this much attention to the music before now. She sighed softly and smiled, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe, not daring to move closer to Hermione for fear of distracting her. She didn't want to stop her from doing something she so obviously loved.

So, she just stood there, watching the way Hermione's shoulder blades moved, listening to the notes her fingers skipped lightly over, falling more in love with this beautiful woman by the second.

After what seemed like hours, Hermione finished playing. Ginny was brought out of her trance by the silence, and focused her eyes properly on her lover. Hermione was still sitting there, breathing deeply and running her index finger across the surface of the keys.

Ginny decided to break the silence, "I didn't know you could play," she said quietly, finally moving to cross the room to sit on the couch behind Hermione.

She could hear the smile in her voice, "There are a few things you don't know about me." The brunette looked over her shoulder at Ginny, "How much did you hear?"

"I guess I was listening for a few minutes at least," Ginny smiled back at Hermione. "You're really, really good."

Hermione laughed and turned to look back at the piano, "I've had lessons ever since I was five, and once I was back at Hogwarts I only got to play during the summer, so I'm a little rusty."

"It sounded better than the recording on those CD things," Ginny insisted, standing up to move closer and slip her arms around Hermione's naked waist. "You continue to surprise me, Hermione Granger."

Hermione laughed softly, "How's that, Ginny Weasley?"

"Do I really have to list all of the surprising things you've done in the past year?" Ginny asked, grinning as she leaned down to kiss the brunette's neck softly. "I'd be listing things all day."

Hermione smirked, "Can you think of anything better to do?"

The redhead moved her hands from around Hermione's waist up to cup her breasts gently, teasing her nipples, "I can think of a few things," she murmured to her ear, her tongue darting out to lick softly at Hermione's earlobe, before sucking on it suddenly.

The older woman shivered, moving one of her hands up to cover Ginny's hand on her breast, and her other hand up to clutch at the back of her head. The couple kissed, softly and sweetly at first, before the sensations Ginny's fingers were evoking in Hermione's breasts won over. The kiss deepened, and Hermione swung herself around on the piano stool so she was facing Ginny, beginning to tug her out of her pyjamas. She slid Ginny's pyjama shorts down easily, smirking as she found nothing beneath them, and pausing to kiss her abdomen softly. She stood up and lifted Ginny's shirt over her head, tossing it aside before pulling her closer, kissing her roughly.

Hermione backed Ginny up to the couch, and pushed her down, sending a wave of excitement through the redhead's body; she _loved_ it when Hermione was like this. Not many people would expect the quiet, nerdy bookworm to be so passionate. Not many people would expect the quiet, nerdy bookworm to be a lesbian, for that matter, but here they were.

Ginny gasped sharply as she felt Hermione's teeth on her nipple, biting and sucking, forcing her thigh between Ginny's, making her grind her hips against it. She moaned softly, digging her fingernails into Hermione's back, trying to pull her closer, whimpering each time Hermione moved her thigh against her. She switched breasts, and Ginny moaned again, feeling her stomach contract, that warm rumbling feeling at her core beginning to spread.

Hermione quickly moved her hand down to Ginny's crotch, sliding two fingers in and out of her easily, rubbing her thumb across her clit, while Ginny's hips jerked uncontrollably as she neared her peak. She pulled Hermione up so she could kiss her as she came, her moans muffled by Hermione's lips and tongue, her body in spasm and contracting beneath the brunette's. She relaxed and whimpered as Hermione slowly moved her fingers from between her legs, rubbing her heated mound for a moment before lifting her fingers to lick them clean.

Ginny lay her head back and closed her eyes, allowing her breathing to return to normal. She opened her eyes as she felt Hermione's weight move off her, to find that she was now sitting between her legs, watching her with a peaceful, happy look on her face.

"What's that look for?" Ginny asked, smiling contentedly at the older woman.

"You sound amazing when you come," Hermione smiled, resting a hand on the inside of Ginny's thigh.

Ginny laughed softly and rubbed her eyes, "You sound pretty good yourself." She sat up and leaned forward to kiss her lover on the lips softly, "Speaking of which, what were you playing before?"

Hermione smiled again, glancing at the piano, "Moonlight Sonata."

"I'll be sure to remember that," Ginny said, slipping off the couch to kneel down on the floor in front of Hermione. "I think it's my turn to hear you moan and groan though," she said, smirking as she spread Hermione's legs, and pulled her closer.

The older woman laughed and moved her hips closer to the younger woman's wanting lips, twisting her fingers through her hair as she moved forward to kiss the inside of her thighs.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Please review! :)  
**


End file.
